Dex
History Appearance Dex is a fair and dark skinned avatar ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. Is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. Personality Dex is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive Serious, quiet, had become a cold and calculating individual, completely dedicated in his one desire to kill his brother that his own life didn't matter to him. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Dex himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors"Talks alot if trash to his enemies. Dex was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favor of solitude. Skills Dex have achieved a state of inner peace and balance both mentally and physically. He has an unmatched spiritual force capable of defeating enemies only with their mere presence. His combat skills are completely unrivaled by anyone who came before or who will come afterwards, making them one of the most powerful opponent(s) and a force to be reckoned with. He possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Dex is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. He can also become super-humanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. With this ability, Dex can mimic all existing Martial Arts, using them like the user trained them over years. He has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. He has the ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Dex is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. The users incredibly fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Dex has the ability to use multiple weapons simultaneously. Power * Affinity * Zodiac Empowerment and Physiology * Aquarius: Aquarius allows water-based abilities, such as Water Arts, Ice Arts, or Water Mimicry. Being an Air sign, might also have Air Arts . * Rabbit: the power of Super Speed * Aquarius: Human, Air, Uranus/Saturn, Aluminum, Water Manipulation * Rabbit: Rabbit, Wood, Super Speed * Snake Physiology * Planetary Empowerment * Rowan/Cat: Feline Physiology, Uranus, Brigid * Water Arts: Dango can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. * Water Mimicry: Has the p'''ower to '''transform into or have a physical body made up of water or other liquid substances * Air Arts: Dex '''can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. * '''Ice Arts: Dex '''can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. * '''Super Speed: He '''can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. * '''Human Physiology: '''The ability of '''non-human creatures to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of humans. Dex takes on the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing them to a take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also makes the user to speak the language of human. * Mental Arts: He can modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others. He can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. * Lagomorph Physiology: ''' With this ability Dex can either either is or can mimic/transform into lagomorphs, including hares, rabbits and pikas. * '''Wood Arts: He '''can create, shape and manipulate wood/woody plants, including trees, shrubs and lianas. They can cause wood to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate wood by rearranging DNA structure, revive withered or dead wood or manipulate the dead wood as well as living. * '''Light and Darkness Arts: He can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and darkness. He is able to manipulate the complementary and opposite forces of yin and yang. '''has power over yin and yang, the natural dualities of polar opposites or seemingly contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world and how they give rise to each other in turn in relation to each other. With many distinct natural duality e.g., dark and light, female and male, low and high, cold and hot, water and fire, earth and air—are thought of as manifestations of yin and yang (respectively).Though described as polar opposites they combine to form a greater whole with almighty effects such as creating anything or all things. Everything has both yin and yang aspects as light could not be understood if darkness didn't exist, and shadow cannot exist without light. * '''Winter Arts: Dex can manipulate the season of winter and the concepts of cold, snow, death and solitude. Dex is able to tap and induce the winter and the powers/forces it represents: snow and ice, cold, death and solitude. It is also time of endurance and survival with any means possible, waiting, reflection and preparation for the upcoming growth season. Intelligence Ability to have a higher level intelligence of the human race but not the super-intelligent. This ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic power. Transformation * Demon God Form His eyes turn completely white and his body is covered in his armor. Once he enters a form his hair becomes even longer and goes back to its original color but more of a purple color from his anger. The boost from his regular form's power is 50 times higher now in his Demon God Form. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Master Swordsmen